<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Been wondering if your heart's still open by Meggie</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23771557">Been wondering if your heart's still open</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meggie/pseuds/Meggie'>Meggie</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Figure Skating RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Canon Compliant, Character Study, Feelings Realization, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Italiano</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 19:26:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,341</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23771557</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meggie/pseuds/Meggie</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Era difficile vivere secondo le leggi di Yuzuru, colui che viveva volendo troppo. </p>
<p>Ma Javier era stato codardo, non ci aveva neanche realmente provato. Del resto, non era abituato ad avere tutto, e alcune cose sembravano irraggiungibili, anche mettendoci tutto l’impegno per afferrarle.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Javier Fernández/Yuzuru Hanyu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Been wondering if your heart's still open</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Quando allunghi una mano, quando le dita iniziano a sfiorarla, e puoi stringerla stringerla stringerla. Tua.</p>
<p>Per un momento un istante un secondo.</p>
<p>
  <em>Per quanto?</em>
</p>
<p>Poteva farlo, poteva afferrarlo. Averlo e trattenerlo e sperare, <em>oh sperare così tanto</em>, che non fosse solo per un momento un istante un secondo.</p>
<p>Se fosse stato per un minuto? Sarebbe stato comunque abbastanza?</p>
<p>Cosa succede se stringi troppo forte? Se stringi tra le dita qualcosa che, tra le dita, non deve rimanere? Non lo puoi imprigionare. Minuscoli granelli di sabbia che scorrono veloci. Granelli che per trattenerli avresti dovuto aprire la mano.</p>
<p>Renderli liberi per farli rimanere.</p>
<p>Javier non aveva stretto le dita. Aveva tenuto la mano aperta, il palmo rivolto completamente verso l’alto, e aveva sperato.</p>
<p>Yuzuru era rimasto lì. Come qualcosa di prezioso come qualcosa di suo come qualcosa che poteva rimanere per più di un momento un istante un secondo. Per più di un minuto.</p>
<p>Un uccellino sul palmo di una mano. Non aveva mosso le dita, Javier.</p>
<p>Yuzuru, non era volato via.</p>
<p>Anche lui aveva allungato la mano, il palmo rivolto verso il basso, e aveva afferrato la sua.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Javier era abituato a non avere mai tutto. Abbastanza, sì. Ma non tutto. Era abituato ai sacrifici, ai <em>quello no, quello più avanti, se farai il bravo, non possiamo permettercelo, un buon risultato, hai vinto, hai perso</em>. <em>Non è il momento giusto</em>.</p>
<p>Non ne faceva una colpa, era così per la maggior parte delle persone. E aveva avuto tanto tanto tanto, di più di quanto avesse mai potuto sperare inizialmente, aveva vinto – aveva perso – ma era rimasto in piedi e aveva lottato e aveva riso e aveva pianto. Aveva accettato.</p>
<p>Non aveva mai avuto tutto, non tutto insieme, non tutto quello che voleva, ma abbastanza, più che abbastanza.</p>
<p>A volte, solo a volte, aveva sperato di avere di più di quello che aveva raggiunto, un pensiero fugace, qualcosa con cui addormentarsi alla sera, una medaglia d’oro al posto di una d’argento, un record del mondo al posto di un buon – ottimo – punteggio, un’uscita sul triplo axel un po’ più veloce, riuscire a rispettare una tabella di marcia che puntualmente cercava di appuntarsi sulla lavagnetta in cucina, ricordarsi i compleanni – tutti – allo scoccare della mezzanotte, arrivare al secondo appuntamento con la ragazza che si era portato a letto tre giorni prima, voler parlare almeno trenta minuti con Yuzuru dopo aver chiacchierato con lui un quarto d’ora.</p>
<p>Stringere tra le mani qualcosa per più di un momento un istante un secondo.</p>
<p>Erano pensieri che sfuggivano nella notte, rimanevano leggeri nell’aria e al mattino erano ormai svaniti nel nulla, come se non ci fossero mai stati.</p>
<p>“Sei troppo là”, gli aveva detto anni prima Yuzuru, indicando il soffitto. Javier ci aveva messo qualche secondo a capire che <em>là</em> voleva dire in aria, con la testa tra le nuvole. Quando era stato pronto per rispondergli, Yuzuru era già scivolato via.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>(Quando Yuzuru era arrivato, l’aveva studiato per qualche giorno, questo ragazzino dinoccolato che parlava un inglese peggio del suo, ma che sul ghiaccio lasciava senza fiato chi lo osservava. Troppo veloce da afferrare.</p>
<p>Javier aveva sempre avuto abbastanza, ma mai tutto. Yuzuru era arrivato, gli aveva indicato un punto ben preciso, una traiettoria che non poteva essere cambiata, e Javier aveva capito cosa volesse dire vivere volendo troppo.</p>
<p>Il tutto, per lui, non era abbastanza).</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Aveva trascorso gli ultimi anni a vivere la sua vita e, in parallelo, a pensare ogni tanto a cosa poteva essere, se solo-</p>
<p>Si interrompeva sempre a metà. Non lasciava mai andare la sua mente troppo a lungo. Il “se solo” era pericoloso.</p>
<p>(Ancora di più se dopo quelle due parole arrivava Yuzuru, colui che viveva volendo troppo).</p>
<p>Ogni tanto, però, gli occhi di Yuzuru e la risata di Yuzuru e le parole di Yuzuru e quanto non dicevano, rimanendo lì, sospese, erano sufficienti per farlo vacillare. Leggeva tra le righe, pensava di capire e di poter avere – illuso piccolo Javier che pensava di poter avere tutto.</p>
<p>Nello spogliatoio, un giorno, l’aveva sfiorato sul collo, per scherzo, ridevano e ridevano e ridevano e poi non avevano più riso.</p>
<p>Se solo-</p>
<p>Yuzuru l’aveva guardato – e di che stavano parlando? Perché stavano ridendo? Tempo dopo, e Javier non se lo ricordava neppure più. Ma non era importante.</p>
<p>Yuzuru l’aveva guardato, come si guarda qualcosa che si desidera con un ardore e una forza da far male. E Javier era riuscito solo a pensare “Ah”.</p>
<p>Se solo-</p>
<p>Non era successo nulla, Yuzuru si era infilato i calzini e le scarpe da ginnastica e poi aveva buttato i pattini dentro il trolley. Si erano salutati normalmente, un<em> ciao a domani</em> lanciato velocemente mentre già Yuzuru era oltre la porta.</p>
<p>Non era stata la prima volta, o l’ultima. Ma Javier non aveva mai pensato “Ah”, prima di allora. Forse voleva comunque dire qualcosa.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>(Era difficile vivere secondo le leggi di Yuzuru, colui che viveva volendo troppo.</p>
<p>Ma Javier era stato codardo, non ci aveva neanche realmente provato. Del resto, non era abituato ad avere tutto, e alcune cose sembravano irraggiungibili, anche mettendoci tutto l’impegno per afferrarle).</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ci era andato vicino ad afferrarlo – illuso piccolo Javier che pensava di poter avere tutto.</p>
<p>O forse no, forse lo ricordava così a posteriori, gli piaceva credere di averci almeno provato, di aver allungato la mano un po’ di più, di non aver aspettato aspettato aspettato, che cosa, poi, non lo sapeva neanche lui.</p>
<p>Prima di Pyeongchang, mesi prima, prima dell’infortunio, quando già si stavano proiettando in due direzioni parallele, ma distanti, che non avrebbero mai potuto toccarsi. Prima di tutto, erano stati vicini.</p>
<p>Se solo-</p>
<p>Se solo tutto fosse stato diverso, se solo non ci fossero state le Olimpiadi un anno dopo, se non avesse avuto Miki, se solo avesse puntato ad avere tutto, tutto il pensabile, tutto il possibile, se solo avesse messo davanti a Yuzuru, colui che viveva volendo troppo, le sue stesse leggi.</p>
<p>
  <em>Potresti avere tutto. Le medaglie e oltre. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Noi?</em>
</p>
<p>Fantasy On Ice era stata solo una fantasia. Il momento giusto per rimettere insieme i pezzi e ricucire qualcosa, il suo orgoglio, le sue ferite, dopo i mondiali.</p>
<p>(<em>“Non dovresti dire così”</em></p>
<p>
  <em>“Così, cosa?”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Quello che dici. Le parole sono pericolose.”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Noi?”</em>
</p>
<p><em>“… anche noi possiamo essere pericolosi. Non siamo solo noi, non siamo soli. Io ho una nazione sulle spalle, Javi. Non siamo solo noi”</em>).</p>
<p>Aveva pensato, più e più volte, “Ah”. Non era stata solo una volta, quindi. Era qualcosa di presente, anche quando non lo vedeva. Nei sorrisi di Yuzuru, nelle sue parole e nei suoi occhi, perché doveva guardarlo negli occhi, perché faceva male, perché vedeva possibilità che non poteva afferrare e stringere e trattenere, anche solo per un momento un istante un secondo.</p>
<p>
  <em>Per quanto?</em>
</p>
<p>Per la prima volta, non era abbastanza. Javier voleva e voleva di più e voleva troppo. Aveva un compagno di allentamento, un rivale, un amico.</p>
<p>Cosa poteva avere oltre?</p>
<p>Se n’era accorto troppo tardi, o troppo presto. Yuzuru stava già indicando un punto ben preciso, una traiettoria che non poteva essere cambiata, e Javier si era ricordato cosa volesse dire vivere volendo troppo.</p>
<p>Non poteva competere con una medaglia, Javier.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>(C’erano stati mesi di nulla. E di tutto. Mesi in cui Yuzuru aveva tagliato via ogni cosa, ogni singola cosa, per non tradire quel punto fermo.</p>
<p>Aveva tagliato via anche Javier.</p>
<p>E Javier… Javier ci aveva provato. Era la sua ultima occasione. E quindi, anche lui aveva iniziato a vivere volendo troppo).</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Pyeongchang era stato tutto. Javier si era preso una medaglia, il sogno proibito di un bambino spagnolo catapultato dall’altra parte del mondo. Si era preso tutto.</p>
<p>Si era preso anche un pezzetto di Yuzuru, l’aveva baciato quasi per sbaglio, quasi neppure credendoci, ma se l’era preso, l’aveva trattenuto nella sua mano e per un momento un istante un secondo era stato suo.</p>
<p>
  <em>Per quanto?</em>
</p>
<p>L’aveva sentito stringersi a lui e Javier, piccolo illuso Javier, aveva pensato di poter portare a casa in trionfo anche quello. L’adrenalina del momento, la tensione della gara che non c’era più, ed era rimasto solo quello, solo quella gioia purissima di essere riuscito a conquistare qualcosa di così grande che andava oltre i suoi pensieri fugaci della sera. Aveva vissuto volendo troppo, e aveva vinto. Non c’era più niente che potesse fermarlo, non c’erano le Olimpiadi, non c’era più Miki, non c’era nulla, nulla che potesse essere tra lui e le labbra di Yuzuru.</p>
<p>E le labbra di Yuzuru si erano piegate sotto le sue, modellate perfettamente e per l’ennesima volta Javier aveva pensato “Ah”, quasi stupendosi ancora, dopo anni, di ritrovare nell’altro tutto quello.</p>
<p>Non era stato tagliato via, allora. Non del tutto.</p>
<p>(Non era mai stato tagliato via. Ma Javier aveva la tendenza ad essere <em>troppo là</em>, gli aveva detto qualcuno anni prima).</p>
<p>Aveva sentito il suo respiro, la mano stretta contro la sua spalla, e aveva pensato di aver vinto qualsiasi cosa.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Pyeongchang era stato tutto. E poi, Pyeongchang era finito.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>La verità, era che in tutti quegli anni, non si erano mai veramente conosciuti. Javier dava sempre la colpa a Yuzuru. Yuzuru che era un mistero, Yuzuru che non parlava, Yuzuru che non usciva, Yuzuru che era sempre troppo troppo troppo per le persone comuni.</p>
<p>Non avevano parlato neanche dopo essersi avvicinati così tanto da restare per un attimo nel palmo della mano nell’altro. E poi, svanire nel nulla, come se non fosse mai successo.</p>
<p>(<em>“Riguardo a ieri-”</em></p>
<p>
  <em>“Non dovremmo parlarne…”</em>
</p>
<p>Javier non aveva insistito).</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>La vita era andata avanti. D’altra parte, Javier era abituato a non avere mai tutto. Aveva avuto una medaglia, non poteva realmente pretendere altro, non era così che funzionava la sua storia. Lui era quello dell’abbastanza. Aveva provato a volere troppo, a volere troppo per avere almeno quello, dopo anni di sacrifici, suoi e di tutta la sua famiglia, e ci era riuscito. Era già andato oltre, non poteva sperare di avere anche Yuzuru.</p>
<p>Andava bene così.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>A poco più di trent’anni, era tornato a Toronto. Solo per qualche settimana, per uno dei campi estivi che organizzava Brian. Era stato strano tornare in un posto che considerava casa ma che casa non era.</p>
<p>A Toronto, c’era Yuzuru. Era diverso, adesso che non dovevano più combattere per la stessa cosa. Era diverso Yuzuru, un po’ meno intenso, ma mai meno passionale, con quell’ardore che gli bruciava dentro ogni volta che aveva un obiettivo davanti.</p>
<p>Era diverso anche Javier. Un po’ più cresciuto, un po’ più maturo, gli piaceva pensare, un po’ più saggio. Aveva l’impressione di riuscire a vedere un po’ oltre, un po’ oltre rispetto a dove indicava Yuzuru, ad esempio, sempre gli occhi fissi su qualcosa. E di nuovo all’orizzonte un’Olimpiade, l’ennesima. Negli anni, Javier aveva imparato a guardare anche ai lati, perché non è mai una linea retta, ma in passato non se n’era mai veramente reso conto. Aveva guardato dove gli indicava Yuzuru, e aveva pensato che in mezzo non ci sarebbe potuto essere nulla.</p>
<p>Si erano ritrovati a parlare. E, forse per la prima volta, a parlare sul serio. Si era ritrovato a essere sorpreso quando gli aveva chiesto se gli andasse di mangiare qualcosa lì vicino e Yuzuru gli aveva risposto di sì.</p>
<p>Yuzuru non gli aveva mai risposto di sì.</p>
<p>“E così anche Beijing…”</p>
<p>“Già…”</p>
<p>“Per l’oro?”</p>
<p>“Come minimo!”</p>
<p>“Dio, mi fai paura a volte” aveva riso. Yuzuru l’aveva guardato, senza rispondergli. Aveva bevuto la sua Coca Cola, aveva guardato fuori dalla finestra e per la prima volta in anni, Javier aveva di nuovo pensato “Ah”.</p>
<p>(Quindi era ancora lì.</p>
<p>E lui, lui dov’era?).</p>
<p>“E se non vinci?”</p>
<p>“Non posso pensarci adesso,” un altro sorso di Coca, “partecipo, quindi posso solo pensare di dover vincere. Devo vincere per forza.”</p>
<p>“Yuzu-”</p>
<p>“Se vinco, che fai?”</p>
<p>“… ti manderò un messaggio di congratulazioni, immagino.”</p>
<p>“E se perdo?”</p>
<p>“… ti scriverò qualcosa per consolarti.”</p>
<p>“Non voglio essere consolato,” appoggia i gomiti sul tavolo e torna a guardarlo, a guardarlo come si guarda qualcosa che si desidera con un ardore e una forza da far male, “Non ho mai voluto essere consolato.”</p>
<p>Cosa succede se stringi troppo forte? Se stringi tra le dita qualcosa che, tra le dita, non deve rimanere? Non lo puoi imprigionare.</p>
<p>Renderli liberi per farli rimanere.</p>
<p>Javier aveva allungato la mano sul tavolo. “Cosa vuoi, allora?”</p>
<p>Yuzuru aveva appoggiato le dita sul suo palmo. Non gli aveva risposto, si era limitato a sorridergli, prima di tornare a guardare fuori dalla finestra.</p>
<p>Javier non era riuscito neanche a pensare “Ah”, questa volta. Ma non aveva stretto la sua mano e Yuzuru era rimasto lì. Un uccellino sul palmo di una mano. Non era volato via.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Aveva sbagliato a pensare che Yuzuru vivesse volendo troppo. Non l’aveva mai capito. Era un mistero, Yuzuru, uno che non era mai riuscito a decifrare. Forse era colpa di entrambi, forse era stato lui a concentrarsi sempre sulle cose sbagliate, su quello che vedevano gli altri, senza guardare veramente ciò che gli indicava Yuzuru.</p>
<p>La verità, era che viveva amando troppo. Amando troppo il suo sport, il suo paese, la sua famiglia.</p>
<p>(Amando troppo lui per sottoporlo a tutto quello.</p>
<p>Perché “<em>Non siamo solo noi, non siamo soli. Io ho una nazione sulle spalle, Javi. Non siamo solo noi”</em></p>
<p>E allora, quando erano stati troppo vicini, l’aveva dovuto tagliare via. Per proteggere entrambi).</p>
<p>Aveva sempre pensato, nel buio della sua camera, alla sera, di non essere abbastanza, che non valesse la pena provare quello, che non si sarebbe mai lasciato afferrare, Yuzuru. Aveva ragione.</p>
<p>Javier aveva allungato la mano, scoprendo che quando non stringeva le dita, poteva toccarlo e accarezzarlo e amarlo come non aveva mai pensato fosse possibile. Aveva sempre pensato di dover raggiungere l’abbastanza, Yuzuru gli aveva indicato che poteva andare anche oltre, che si sarebbe lasciato sfiorare dalle sue dita e dalle sue mani e dal suo corpo.</p>
<p>Ogni tanto, ogni tanto Yuzuru doveva volare via. Doveva volare lontano, lontano da lui, lontano da tutto, per raggiungere il suo troppo.</p>
<p>Un uccellino libero. Ma che tornava, che tornava sempre.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Il titolo è una frase di "Do I Wanna Know?" degli Arctic Monkeys.</p>
<p>E quindi niente, dopo secoli, ogni tanto ricompaio con qualcosa di scritto. Mi sembrava adatto dare spazio a loro due, con la speranza di riuscire a tornarci a scrivere su.<br/>Se volete farmi sapere che ne pensate, mi fareste molto molto felice &lt;3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>